User blog:Asphcdels/JACKSEPTICEYE WIKIA PROJECT!
Top of the mornin' to ya laddies! 'My name's ''Asphcdels and I would like to start a Editing Project in order to get this Wiki into tip-top shape! There are a lot of missing pages and information, we need all the help we can get! '''GAMES LIST Missing game pages. Here is a list of games without their respective pages. (I got this information from the Game List page, so please feel free to correct any mistakes.) Games that are not here either; have their own page, or they are new games. *100 Floors *1916 :: Der Unbekannte Krieg *404Sight *60 Seconds! *72 *7Days *90 Second Portraits *A Good Snowman Is Hard to Build *A Good Wife *AaaaaAAaaaAAAaaAAAAaAAAAA!!! for the Awesome *Absolute Drift *Abzû *Accounting *Action Henk *Adventures Of Stickman *AFFECTED *Afraid of Monsters: Director's Cut *Afterlife: The Game *Agar *Airscape: The Fall Of Gravity *Alien: Isolation *Alone *Alone in the Rift *Amateur Surgeon *Amazing Frog? *Amnesia: A Machine for Pigs *Amnesia: The Dark Descent *Among the Sleep *Angry Birds Star Wars II *Animal Inspector *Anxiety Attacks *Aperture Tag: The Paint Gun Testing Initiative *Apotheon *Aragami *ARK: Survival Evolved *Arma 3 *Assasin's Creed IV: Black Flag *Astrocreep *Attack On Titan Tribute Game *Attack On Titan: Wings Of Freedom *Autocraft *Baking Simulator *Batman Arkham VR *Batman: The Telltale Series *BattleBlock Theater *Battlefield 3 *Battlefield 4 *Battlefield Hardline *Be The Slender Man *BeamNG.drive *Berlin'82 *Besiege *Best In Show *Betrayer *Big Bad Wolf *Bikrash *BioShock Infinite *Blood and Bacon *Bloodborne *Bloody Good Time *boibot *Boson X *Breach & Clean *Breaking The Bank *Bridge Constructor *Bridge Constructor Stunts *Broforce *Brothers – A Tale of Two Sons *Budget Cuts *Bungee Jumping *Bunny Man: Lost Souls *Burnout Paradise: The Ultimate Box *Can Your Pet *Cards Against Humanity – Pretend You're Xyzzy *Case Animatronics *Catlateral Damage *Chicken Walk *chimbot *CHKN *Christmas Shopper Simulator *Christmas Shopper Simulator 2 Black Friday *Cities: Skylines *Citizen Burger Disorder *Classroom Aquatic *Clone Drone *Cloudlands : VR Minigolf *Clustertruck *Colina *Concerned Joe *Contrast *Cook, Serve, Delicious! *Cookie Clicker *Cosmic Trip *Crashtastic *Creepy Zone *Critical Annihilation *Cry of Fear *Crysis 3 *Cubicle *Cyberspace *Damn Dog (Guess The WikiHow) *Dark Cut *Dark Cut 2 *Dark Souls *DARK SOULS II *DARK SOULS III *DARK SOULS: Prepare To Die Edition *DayZ *Dead By Daylight *Dead Rising 2 *Dead Rising 3 *Dead Space 3 *Deadbolt *Deadpool *Death: Unknown *Deep Down Dark *Deep Down in Space *Depth *Deputy Dangle *Destiny *Destroy All Humans *Destroy The Porn *Diep *Diner Duo *Dino Dearest *Dishonored *Disturbed *Divide By Sheep *DmC: Devil May Cry *Don't Let Go! *Don't Shit Your Pants *Don't Whack Your Teacher *Donald the Return *Doorways: Prelude *Douchebag Beach Club *Douchebag Life *Douchebag Workout 2 *Douchebag's Chick *Dr. Langeskov, The Tiger, and The Terribly Cursed Emerald: A Whirlwind Heist *Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen *Dreadhalls *DreadOut *Dream *Dropsy *Drunken Robot Pornography *Duck Game *Dude, Stop *Dumb Ways to Die *Dumb Ways to Die 2 *Dumpy: Going Elephants! *Dying Light *either *Eko *Electronic Super Joy *Emily is Away *Enforcer: Police Crime Action *Entwined *ERIE *Error #53 *escape from lavender town *Escaping The Prison *Euro Truck Simulator 2 *Event 0 *Everest VR *eviebot *Eyes The Horror Game *Face Swap *FaceRig *Fan Fright! *Far Cry 3 *Far Cry 3 – Blood Dragon *Far Cry 4 *Far Cry Primal *Farming Simulator 2013 Titanium Edition *Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly *Feed And Grow *Feed The Head *FEIST *Fibrillation *FINAL FANTASY X *Fingered *Firewatch *First Person Lover *Five Nights at Freddy's 3 *Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location *Flappy3D *Fleeing the Complex *Flockers *Floculus Bird *Floppy Frog *Fly in the House *FNaF World *Forklift Man *Fran Bow *Game Dev Tycoon *GAME OF THE YEAR: 420BLAZEIT vs. xxXilluminatiXxx #rekt edition Montage Parody The Game *Gang Beasts *Garbage Day *GasoSta *Geometry Dash *Ghouls Forest 3d *Give Up *Give Up 2 *Go Home, You're Drunk *Goat Simulator *Golf With Friends *Gone Home *Gone In November *Goofball Goals *Google Feud *Grass Simulator *Grave *Grow Home *Grow Up *Guedin's Attack on Titan Fan Game *Guns of Icarus Online *Guns, Gore & Cannoli *Half-Life 2 *Handless Millionaire: Season 2 *Hard Time *HELIX – The NEXT level *Hell Waltzer *Hello? Hell... o? *Hide *Higher or Lower *Highschool 101 *HITMAN *Hitman Absolution *Hobo *Hobo Prison Brawl *Holopoint *Hot Date *Hotline Miami *Hotline Miami 2 *how do you Do It? *How Hot *Human Resource Machine *Human: Fall Flat *Hungry Arcade Machine *HunieCam Studio *HuniePop *Hurt Me Plenty *Hyper Light Drifter *I am Bread *i saw her across the world *i saw her standing there *i saw her too, with lasers *Ib *ILLUSION – Ghost Killer *Imscared – A Pixelated Nightmare *inFAMOUS First Light *inFAMOUS Second Son *Infiltrating the Airship *INFINIDEER *Ingrown Toenail Removal Surgery *Insert Title Here *INSIDE *INSIDE *j a c k v e n t u r e *Jack to the FUTURE! *Jacksepticeye Game *Jacksepticeye's 1 Million Subscriber Youtube Party Massacre *Jacksepticeye's Paradox *Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy *Jazzpunk *Jeff the Killer *Job Simulator *Journey *Judith *Just Cause 2 *Just Cause 3 *Keep Talking and Nobody Explodes *KEYBOARD DRUMSET FUCKING WEREWOLF *Kill The Bad Guy *Kill The Plumber *Killing Floor *Killing Floor 2 *Kingdom *Kingdom New Lands *Kitty Powers' Matchmaker *Kona *Kraven Manor *Kung Fury: Street Rage *Lakeview Cabin Collection *LASIK Eye Surgery *Lava Inc. *Layers Of Fear *Left 4 Dead 2 *LEGO Worlds *Lemma *Life Is Strange *Life: The Game *LIMBO *Little Inferno *Lone Survivor: The Director's Cut *Lord of the Aisle *Lorryrider *Lucius II *Lullaby for an Electric Toaster *Lumber Island *Mad Father *Mad Max *Maere : When Lights Die *Manual Samuel *Mark of the Ninja *Max Payne 3 *Maximum Override *MaximumVR *Medieval Engineers *Meditations of a Mobile Device *Meeuw *Mental *Mental Hospital: Eastern bloc *Mental Torment Episode One *METAL GEAR RISING: REVENGEANCE *METAL GEAR SOLID V: GROUND ZEROES *METAL GEAR SOLID V: THE PHANTOM PAIN *Metamorphabet *Metro: Last Light *Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor *Midnight Man (Classic) *Minecoaster *Minecraft (Only in one of his early "Man vs Wild" impression videos) *Minimal Theory *Mirror's Edge *Mirror's Edge Catalyst *Missing: The Distant Island *Modbox *Moirai *Monument Valley *Moonbase Alpha *Mount Your Friends *Move Or Die *Mr. President *Muddy Heights *Muddy Heights 2 *Multitask *Museum of Simulation Technology *My Only *Neverending Nightmares *Next Car Game: Wreckfest *Nightmare House 2 *No Limits 2 *No Man's Sky *No Time To Explain *Nuclear Buisness *Nyctophobia *Ocean Rift *Octodad: Dadliest Catch *Oddworld: New 'n' Tasty *Oh...Sir!! The Insult Simulator *OlliOlli *OlliOlli2: Welcome to Olliwood *Omegalodon *Ominous *OmniBus *One Chance *One Finger Death Punch *One Late Night *One Night Stand *Operate Now: Appendix Surgery *Operate Now: Arm Surgery *Operate Now: Brain Surgery *Operate Now: Dental Surgery *Operate Now: Ear Surgery *Operate Now: Eardrum Surgery *Operate Now: Epilepsy Surgery *Operate Now: Eye Surgery *Operate Now: Heart Surgery *Operate Now: Heart Surgery *Operate Now: Knee Surgery *Operate Now: Nose Surgery *Operate Now: Scoliosis Surgery *Operate Now: Stomach Surgery *Operate now: Tonsil surgery *Orcs Must Die! Unchained *Ori and the Blind Forest *Osiris New Dawn *Outlast *Outlast 2 *Out Of Ammo *Overgrowth *Overwatch *P.T. *Pact With a Demon : Episode 1 *PAIN *Paint the Town Red *Papers, Please *Papyrus's Big Christmas Adventure *ParrotCoaster *Pesadelo – Regressão *pewdiebot *PewDiePie: Legend of the Brofist *PewDiePie's Tuber Simulator *Photobooth *Piñata Bash *Pipe Job *Plague Inc: Evolved *Planet Coaster *PlanetSide 2 *Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare *Please, Don't Touch Anything *Plug & Play *Plush *Pokeslender *Pokémon 3D *Pokémon Red *Poly Bridge *Pony Island *Portal 2 *Portal Stories: Mel *Portal Stories: VR *Presentable Liberty *Pretentious Game *Pretentious Game 2 *Prey For The Gods *Prison Architect *Prison Brawl *Probably Archery *Project Highrise *Project Wheels *Proton Pulse Plus *Prototype 2 *Psycosis *Quantum Break *QWOP *RacketBoy *Radical Rockits *Raspy Hill *Real Horror Stories *Real Or Fake *Rec Room *Red Dead Redemption *Red Faction Guerrilla Steam Edition *Reigns *REIMAGINING :the game: *REPLAYING :the game: *Rescuties! VR *Resident Evil 4 *Resident Evil 7 *Richies Plank Experience VR *Riddle School *Riddle School 2 *Riddle School 3 *Riddle School 4 *Riddle School 5 *Riddle Transfer *Riddle Transfer 2 *Rift Coaster *Rift Coaster HD *Rift Park *Riftmax *Riftwings *Riftwings *Rinse and Repeat *Risk of Rain *Road Redemption *Robot Rice Cooker Revolt *Robot Roller-Derby Disco Dodgeball *Rock Of Ages *Rocket League *RONIN *Sally Face *SCP-087-B *Scrap Mechanic *Scribblenauts Unlimited *Sem Saída *Senza Peso, a mini Opera *SEUM: Speedrunners from Hell *Shadow Blade: Reload *Shadow of the Colossus *Shadow Warrior 2 *Shelter *Shelter 2 *Sheltered *Shovel Knight *Shower With Your Dad Simulator 2015: Do You Still Shower With Your Dad *SightLine: The Chair *SimplePlanes *SimpleRockets *Sir, You Are Being Hunted *Siren: Blood Curse *Skeletal Dance Simulator *SkyDIEving *SledgeRift *Sleeping Dogs *Slender: Flashlight *Slender: The Arrival *Slenderman' Shadow: Sanatorium *Slenderman's Shadow *Slendytubbies (Original) *Slime Rancher *Slither *Smoking Simulator *Sneak Thief *Sniper Elite 3 *SOMA *Sonic Dreams Collection *Sonic.exe *Sort The Court *Sortie En Mer *South Park VR *South Park: The Stick of Truth *Space Pirate Trainer *SPAG RollerCoaster *Spectre *SpeedRunners *Spintires *Spongebob Slenderpants *SPORE *Spyro: Year Of The Dragon *Stairs *Stalked *Star Wars: Trench Run *Starbound *Stealing The Diamond *Stick Shift *Stonewick Manor *Stranded Deep *Stunfest *Subnautica *Succulent *Sumotori Dreams *Sunset Overdrive *Super Amazing Wagon Adventure *Super Hexagon *Super Mario Maker *Super Meat Boy *Super Nanny Sleepytime Ultra HD Alpha Omega *SUPER TRUCK *Super Wolfenstein HD *Surgeon Simulator 2013 *Sushido *Sword With Sauce *System Shock 2 *TABEMONSTER! *Tales from the Borderlands *Tasty Blue *Tasty Planet: Back for Seconds *Tea Party Simulator 2014 *Tea Party Simulator 2015 *Technolust *TEMBO THE BADASS ELEPHANT *Ten Second Tattoo *Terrorift *That Dragon, Cancer *The Aftermath *The Aperture Robot Repair *The Barber Shop *The Beginner's Guide *The Binding of Isaac *The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth *The Briefcase *The Brookhaven Experiment *The Cave *The Culling *The Curse of Blackwater *The Curse of the Chocolate Fountain *The Deep Well *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim *The Escapists *The Escapists: The Walking Dead *The Evil Within *The Final Station *The Flame In The Flood *The Floor is Jelly *The Forest *The Hidden: Source *The Hunger Game *the I of It *The Idiot Test *The Impossible Game *The Impossible Quiz *The Impossible Quiz 2 *The Joy of Creation: Reborn *The Lab *The Last Leviathan *The Last of Us *The Last Sniper VR *The Long Dark *The Marvellous Miss Take *The Narrator Is A Dick *The Nest *The Rake: Hostel *The Room *The Shadows *The Shadows That Run Alongside Our Car *The Sims 4 *The Stanley Parable *THE STATIC SPEAKS MY NAME *The Swapper *The Temple Of No! *The Tender Cut *The Train *The Unfair Platformer *The Very Organized Thief *The Visitor *The Visitor *The Visitor : Massacre at Camp Happy *The Visitor Returns *The Witcher 2: Assasins of Kings *The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt *The Witness *The Wolf Among Us *The You Testament *The Zoo Race *theHunter: Primal *theHunter *There Is No Game *There's Poop In My Soup *They Breathe *Thief *This Is The Police *This War of Mine *Thomas Was Alone *Thrill Of The Fight *Thumper *Time Rifters *Tiny and Big: Grandpa's Leftovers *Titan Souls *Titanfall *Toilet Time *Tomb Raider *Totally Accurate Battle Simulator *Totally Accurate Toilet Simulator *Toward the Light *Towel Required! *Town of Salem *Trials Evolution: Gold Edition *Trials Fusion *Trials on Tatooine *Trollface Quest *Trollface Quest 13 *Trollface Quest 2 *Trollface Quest 3 *Trollface Quest 4 *Trollface Quest 5 *Trollface Quest Trolltube *Trollface Quest: Sports *Trollface Quest: Video Games *True Or False *Tube Tycoon *Turbo Dismount *Turmoil *UE4 Rollercoaster *Ultimate Chicken Horse *Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception *Uncharted 4: A Thief's End *Uncontrollable Robot Man *Undertale *Unfair Mario *Universe Sandbox 2 *Unpossible *Unravel *Until Dawn: Rush of Blood *Unturned *Valiant Hearts: The Great War / Soldats Inconnus : Mémoires de la Grande Guerre *Vanguard V *VANISH *Vapour *Vee Is Calling *Velocibox *Virtual Morality *Viscera Cleanup Detail *Volo Airsport *Volume *VR: Vacate The Room *VVVVVV *Warframe *Watch_Dogs *Weekend Drive *Welcome back, December *Welcome to the Game *Whack The Burglars *Whack The Creeps *Whack The Thief *Whack Your Boss *Whack Your Boss 2 Fantasy Edition *Whack Your Boss: Superhero Style *Whack Your Computer *Whack Your Ex *Whack Your Neighbour *What's under your blanket !? *What-Dog *What The Box *Where Is My Hammer *White Day: A Labyrinth Named School *White Finger *White Noise Online *Who must Die *Who's Your Daddy? *WillYouPressTheButton? *Windlands *Windosill *Wonderputt *World Of Diving *World Of Goo *World Of Warcraft *Worms Clan Wars *Worms W.M.D *Wrestling With Emotions *Yandere Simulator *Yohjo Simulator *Youtubers Life *ZeldaVR *ZOMBI *Zombie Training Simulator *Battlefield 3: Close Quarters *Dying Light: The Following *Monument Valley: Forgotten Shores *Mortal Kombat X: Kombat Pack *Octodad: Shorts *Outlast: Whistleblower DLC *The Escapists – Escape Team *The Escapists – Santa's Sweatshop *The Walking Dead: 400 Days *Viscera Cleanup Detail – House of Horror *Viscera Cleanup Detail – Santa's Rampage *Viscera Cleanup Detail – Shadow Warrior 'So, you've decided to contribute to Game pages. Now what?' #First make sure that the game doesn't already have a page by using the search bar. #If the game does have a page, do not create a new one. #If the game''' doesn't have a page, feel free to make one! Here is the '''Game Page format to get you started! GAME NAME A SHORT SENTENCE ABOUT THE GAME HERE Game Information Series Background Episodes *INSERT EPISODE NAME HERE Characters 'EPISODES LIST' There are heaps and heap loads of episodes missing! The list would go on forever! So just make sure that there isn't already an episode page if you're making one. I got the template from SorcererSupreme21, (hope you don't mind!) 'OTHER IMPORTANT LINKS' Here are other things you can contribute to, as well! *Article Stubs * * * * Category:Blog posts